


Trick or Treat

by Mrsacedoctor



Series: Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Halloween, M/M, absolutely unadulterated fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 08:59:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8366221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrsacedoctor/pseuds/Mrsacedoctor
Summary: prompt sent in from anonymous:Cas decorating the bunker for Halloween and insisting they dress up and asking dean trick or treat and dean says treat so cas kisses him





	

“I don’t want to wear it, Cas.” Dean complained as the angel tossed him pleading eyes, “I told you, we don’t really celebrate Halloween.”

“But Dean,” Castiel insisted, attempting to hand him the cowboy costume again, “Now that Mary and Sam are back, you can try. There is no longer a weight on either of your shoulders. Let’s take this time to relax and have a good time.”

Dean rolled his eyes and groaned into himself, knowing that he wasn’t going to be able to get out of this one. Cas seems really into spending time together since they got Sam back. Learning how to navigate Sam and Mary under the same roof without his brother being swaddled in a blanket was quite the experience. Maybe Cas is onto something here. Mary would know Halloween.

“Fine, fine, okay,” Dean conceded. That lit Cas’ face right up into a smile that made Dean think of why he would have refused this in the first place.

“Thank you, Dean.” And then Castiel handed him the cheapo costume before walking out of Dean’s room with a fucking skip in his step. Dean groaned.

The material of the costume was that fake stuff that bunches on the arms and leaves an itchy rash after a while. Oh the things he does. But Dean had to admit that once the costume was on, he felt kind of cool. Tipping the hat made him feel giddy and happy. Something about cowboys always stuck with him. Guess the season was starting to set in.

With a deep breath and feeling only a little ridiculous, Dean walked out of his room to find his brother and - it’s going to take a while for him to get used to saying this - his mother. He walks in to find Sam with a giant stuffed moose antler headband across his head, his hands drowning in the innards of a fat, bumpy pumpkin. And his mother laughed as she was cutting apples next to what looked like a pie crust. Oh good lord, Dean hoped that she was making what he thought she was making.

“Is that..?” Dean started, and his mother turned to him, looking over her shoulder.

“Of course.” She said with a smile. Oh dear god, yes.

Sam, wiping his hands over his three-day-old jeans, said, “So, Cas got you, too?” He says it with a smile that reaches his eyes.

Chuckles rumbled through Dean’s chest. “Yeah. He insisted.”

Mary smirked. “He did make a convincing case.”

“That he did.” Dean grinned.

Speak of the devil. Cas was finally joining the party.

Oh.

_OH_.

Cas looked _good_. Like _really_ good. His hair was messy and he was wearing a doctor’s coat. Just like the one that Dr Sexy wears. And Dear lord did he work it.

“Hello, Dean.” Cas greeted with a blinding smile.

“Hey…” Dean swallowed, his eyes raking him up and down, “Cas.”

Cas walked around him towards the everyone else, like he didn’t even know how good he looked, like he didn’t know that Dean just had one of the biggest brain malfunctions ever. And the view was not too bad from behind either. Cas swayed his hips and the coat caught them just right. How can a person be this attractive covered in so many layers. Oh, but there was the trench coat. Not the one he has now, but the old one. Sometimes Dean misses that coat.

He sighed wantonly and looked up with see Sam giving him a strange look. He just shrugged in response.

Sam shook his head at him and before he turned to Cas. “Did you get any candy, Cas?”

“Oh, yes.” Cas nodded, “I got one of the biggest packages that I could find. It’s in the bag in my room.”

“I’ll get it,” Dean volunteers. Cas frowns at him.

“That’s not really necessary.”

“Nah, but you decorated this place and got us all costumes. I can get the candy.” Dean waves him off and begins walking towards Cas’ room. What the fuck is he doing? Sam and mom must be totally bugged by him now. He’s being ridiculous. There is no reason so him to have volunteered to do this. God, Cas wears one Doctor Sexy outfit and he becomes a bumbling idiot. He can already feel his cheeks heating as he rushes down the hall.

“Dean!” He hears just as he turns the corner into Cas’ room. This keeps getting worse. He should have thought before he opened his stupid big mouth.

He dashes in, sees the candy bag on the bed, grabs it and just as he turns around to rush back out the door he runs straight into the white of Cas’ fake doctor’s coat.

“Sorry, sorry,” Dean fumbled, his cheeks firing up even more.

“Are you okay, Dean?” He heard Cas’ words but didn’t really register them.

Looking for some way to get out of this situation, Dean let his mouth open again. “…Trick or Treat?”

Cas furrowed his brow. “What?”

“Trick or Treat.” Dean coughed, “It’s…It’s a game kids play with the candy. You, uh, they dress up and, uh, go to houses and uh, say ‘Trick or Treat’, and they get” He lifts the bag, “…candy.”

“Oh, I see.” Cas said nodding. “Treat.”

This time it was Dean’s turn to blank. “Huh?”

“You asked me,” Cas said, “Trick or Treat. I think that I would like a treat.”

“Oh.” Suddenly, Dean was aware of how close they were standing. They were nearly chest to chest. Dean could feel Cas’ breath on his face, the heat coming off of his body even through that damn coat. He couldn’t think, or maybe he chose not to, either way, it ends up with Dean leaning in and pressing his lips to Castiel’s.

There came an undignified squeak that he felt underneath his mouth, and he almost pulled back but then it formed into a small moan of approval. Then suddenly there was hands fisting in his hair and lips smashing against his like a hurricane. Dean smiled and pulled Cas closer by those damn white lapels, candy falling to the ground, and pressing their bodies flush together.

When they separated, heavy breaths mingled with each other.

Cas cleared his throat. “I’m certain that is not an appropriate treat for children.”

“Nah.” Another peck to Cas’ lips and a grin from Dean. “Just you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I noticed after i finished writing it that I wrote Dean kissing Cas instead of Cas kissing Dean but I think it still turned out well!  
> Don't be afraid to leave a comment! I love hearing what you guys think!


End file.
